In recent years, retailers, marketers, and manufacturers have tried to predict which products can be marketed/displayed together to promote sales. These predictions are used, for example, to design promotions, print coupons at the point of sale, design retail floor plans, and/or design products to complement existing products. Market research entities often rely on (a) information generated by loyalty programs, (b) demographics, and/or (c) databases of past transactions to provide product recommendations to consumers, marketers, retailers and manufacturers.